Snowstorm
by Kailei
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are trapped at Grimmauld Place during a snowstorm. What will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

This snowstorm is not just one chapter it's the whole story, actually like one whole day/night for a whole story.

Full Summary:

A terrible snowstorm traps Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at Grimmauld Place for the night. What will happen? Six months after "Deathly Hallows".

Ch 1: 'Trapped'

It was December twenty-first. And with just four days till Christmas, the excitement of the wizarding world seemed to rise. It would be the first Christmas Witches and Wizards would get to celebrate without the threat of Voldemort. Just six-months ago, Voldemort met his demise, and the world rejoiced. In-fact they took the current, terrible snowstorm with happiness.

One-by-one, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione popped into Grimmauld Place, there bodies shaking off the cold.

"I almost forgot that Mum put apparation wards up." Said Ron. "I never want too do that again."

One thing that most wizards and witches did in preparedness for a snowstorm was automatic apparation wards. Snowstorms could get so bad, that it could affect getting to a needed destination, so the wards made it easier for people not venture off into the storm. Of course Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were in Hogsmeade when it began to snow, and when it got really bad, they tried to apparate to the burrow, but ended up in a big heap of snow. Luckily, Harry remembered that he had Grimmauld Place.

"Never put up automatic apparation ward Harry." Ron began to undress his coat and scarf.

"Ron, apparation wards are actually a good, thing they keep idiots from risking their lives and venturing into the storm." Hermione counter argumented, but also followed suit and took of her coat.

"Yeah, but what about people who have no where to go Hermione… Harry do you mind if I start a fire?"

"No."

"Ron now people…"

Harry listened as Ron and Hermione's argument faded away, as the pair made their way too the fireplace. Then looked over to Ginny, who face was red, her coat still on, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her small frame, as her body slowly shaked.

"Ginny, you ok?"

"Noooo… n…ot really, I la…nded face first into the snow." Ginny stuttered.

"Well taking of that cold jacket might help a bit."

Harry made his way too Ginny, and placed both his hands on her shoulder, and Ginny stopped shaking. It was weird for something like that too happen, but it was like when fire touched ice. Harry's simple touch made Ginny just want to go numb, but of course it would not be the first time. Harry and Ginny had dated her fifth year (his sixth year) at Hogwarts, and it did not take long for the pair to even connect, it was immediate. Ginny was crazy about Harry, some people use to think it was love. Well more like Ron and Hermione, but back then Ginny just enjoyed being Harry's girlfriend and Harry felt the same way. They both knew they were too young for love, but Ginny's current feelings for Harry are turning into love.

Harry undid Ginny's jacket and took it off, but Ginny was oblivious to it as she adjusted to her sudden warmth.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea? DAMN Potter you are good, how do you do that?"

Harry could not help but smirking, he loved he that could affect Ginny like that. He was very grateful for his power to love, and was very glad that Ginny was the object of that desire. He was so ready to scream it to the world that he was in love with Ginny Weasley, but had yet to tell her. Harry and Ginny had only been back together for about a month. After Voldemort's demise, the pair could barley get any time to just be alone and talk. Ginny's family grieved hard over Fred's death, Harry had a hard time with Tonks and Lupin's death. Then they all were getting prepared to go back to back to school, and then found out that Hogwarts would not be re-opening till next summer, which screwed everyone's plans up, but they took it as a good thing. Harry spent some time with Andromeda and baby Teddy; Mrs. Weasley concentrated all her work to throwing a baby shower for Fleur; Fleur and Bill would be expecting a daughter in March. Then Mr. Weasley got a promotion at work. It was just endless craziness. He did want to prolong it any longer.

"Ginny, we really need to talk."

Ginny went out of her daze

"I hate those words, it always ends up with a breakup."

"You watch too many muggle soap operas... I have no reason too break up with you, in fact I want too talk too you about our future."

Ginny was relieved, but the mention of the word 'future' actually scared her a bit. She never saw herself, with a future with Harry.

"Thinking ahead, well…"

"Ok the fire is started what now?" Ron interrupted coming back to Harry and Ginny with Hermione following.

"Were trapped her for probably the rest of the night, and knowing Ron, we really need to keep busy."

"What do you mean 'knowing... Ron!" Ron mimicked Hermione.

"Well Ron, you are not the type to just sit and relax." Said Hermione.

"TRUE!" Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"Well, there is plenty of food, rooms with warm blankets, and well I'm sure we'll survive, in-fact I know that Sirius had a poker set around here, that could keep us entertained." Harry said.

"Well then, why don't you go find the poker stuff and Hermione and I will get some food."

"Should have known." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ginny as Ron started to walk away, then Hermione followed yet again.

Harry and Ginny found the poker set, and set up on a dusty table. Then Ron and Hermione added snacks and drinks to the table. Ron began snacking and Harry and Ginny decided that Hermione could learn Texas Hold em' better, and explained to her the rules. Ron was already halfway through a bowl of chips before the game began.

"I'll raise you two blues." Ginny threw two blue poker chips with a value of ten bucks into the colorful pile pf chips.

"Feeling confident aren't we Gin."

"You have know Idea."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

Sure they were playing for fun, but Ginny had a serous poker face, he needed a way to break her, or least get her to fold.

Hermione and Harry followed suit, and each added two poker chips to the pile, meanwhile Ron stared at the cards.

"Um… uh….well… ok." Ron started to reach for his pile of chips but Harry stopped him.

"Ron, remember what we talked about, don't keep betting if you don't have anything good."

If this was a professional game of Texas Holdem' Harry would not be helping Ron, but felt ok to let some rules slide on the privacy of his own home. Plus, Ron had never been really good at any kind of poker game.

"Well, then… Hey, wait a minite, how would you know that I have a bad cards, I could have good cards."

"It's well, you're stuttering for one." Harry responded.

"And hesitation." Said Ginny

"Yes hesitation, Ron we all know you've never been good at poker, but you do try to get better every time we play. "

"Then, if that's true, how do you know that I don't have good cards, what about Hermione, this is her first time playing, why don't you help her."

"Leave me out of this one Ron." Hermione joined in the conversation.

"I'm just trying to help Ron." Harry said.

"Well I guess this is where I say thank-you, because I fold." Ron put his cards down, and started to slide them to the discard pile, but Ginny snatched them away and looked at his cards.

"Hey, she can't do that." Ron was getting annoyed.

"Oh Ron good choice, but you're getting better, ok final bet's done, now show you cards."

"Well I've got nothing, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"A pair of eights."

"Ginny?"

"Two-pair, aces and nines, and what do you know, and I win." Ginny said proudly and started grouping her won pile of chips."

"Now I wish Sirius had a chess set, that would be more fun right…"

Hermione was not about too let Ron finish his current sentence.

"Are you kidding, the three of us would not even have a chance too play, you're a chess maniac."

"Well that's true." Ron said with a smirk.

"But if this is all we got to play, let's make it interesting."

All's it took was Ron's last four words to interest Ginny, an evil grin spread across her face. Ginny was definitely a fun girl.

"Does the word strip come too mind?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" Ginny said happily.

"Well then me too, it's been awhile since I've seen you shirtless Gin." Harry said, and then grinned mischievously at Ginny.

"Excuse me!" Ron stood up, and was ready to kill. Ron had played the over-protective brother on Ginny with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, but up until now never with Harry. It was easy for Ron to not be over-protective when it came to Harry. When Harry and Ginny first got together it was a shock, but he accepted it.

"Don't look so shocked Ron. You cannot play the over-protective brother card forever." Ginny was getting angry, she hated when Ron acted like this.

"Yes I can, especially if you and Harry are…"

"RON!" This time it was Harry's turn to speak.

"One Ginny and I are not doing what you even think, sure me and Ginny have snogged, and yes our shirts have come off in the process, but I'd think you not want to know what me and Ginny do and concentrate on your own relationship."

Ron's look to kill, turned too confused

"What relationship?" Ron asked

"With Hermione?"

"Hermione and I are friends, what does that have too do with anything?"

"FRIENDS!" Hermione said. She had been quiet throughout most this conversation, was just like Ron, confused.

"Friends, you… I'm… you'll never change Ron."

All with her final words, Hermione stood up from her seat and left the room before Ron could see the tears that threatened too fall down her face.

**I was so excited when Ron and Hermione finally kissed in "Deathly Hallows", but don't worry they won't be at odds throughout the whole story. So, please leave a review, and I'll update soon. Thanks, Kaylee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Those reviews are great, keep them coming! Please and thank you!

I had a really hard time with this chapter, I re-written a few times because I don't like too disappoint people reading this.

Chapter Two

Hermione walked away as fast as she could, not really paying attention to where she was going. More tears streamed down her face, but she was quick too wipe them away. Hermione was really having a hard time understanding Ron anymore, and kept on wondering if their relationship would finally get out of the friendship stage.

"_I don't want to be his friend anymore."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ron… go after her." Ginny said as she looked from Ron then too empty space that Hermione followed away from the group.

"I… Don't know what too say, I thought we were just friends, I do not know what to do. I really wish she would tell me what she wants."

"She wants a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with you, but thought she had it, she thought it was going to go somewhere when she kissed you. She wants you Ron, what is there to say?"

Ron was just speechless to what Ginny just said, and he knew he should have known all that to be true before now. The past year brought them closer, and now it was seemingly slipping away.

"I need to talk too Hermione."

"Smartest thing you've said all night Ron." Harry added in before Ron left the room.

"Now we have to hope they work things out, they could make each other so much happier." Ginny said.

"Yeah, and if they do work things out, it will give me a chance to play the overprotective "brother" act." Harry said happily.

"Yeah, but you're not Hermione's brother."

"But she is my best friend, best friend like a sister, and I've been with them through every fight, and all. It's better for them to be happy with each other, and not mad at each other."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It did not take Ron long to find Hermione. She sat at the end of the staircase literally staring into space.

"Hermione"

Hermione jumped almost an inch into the air

"Huh… Oh my god, Ron you scared me."

"Yeah, sorry… Hermione can we please talk?"

"Talk about what Ron? I can't seem to understand you anymore, and I really wish you make up your mind about what you want… what you want with me? If there is an 'us'?

For the first time in her life, Hermione was not thinking about her current situation, she was not analyzing to come up with a quick solution. She was taking a chance on something.

"Honestly Hermione, I do want you. There is no way I can deny that. In last year, I've… We have grown more close than ever and I won't forget that. But after Voldemort…"

It felt good for Ron to say "Voldemort" without hesitation.

"…and losing Fred, along with everything else, it's just been a hard time in my life, and I just felt that we lost out spark, out chemistry. Especially when Fred died, you were there for me yes, but it felt like you were just there for me as a friend."

"I'll always be your friend Ron; you are one of my best friends."

"I know that Hermione, but when I thought you were just being my friend, I did not want to scare you off."

"Scare me off; you could never scare me away. I just wish I would have known this months ago. Ron I want a relationship with you, I…

"Let's give this a shot…" Ron interrupted

"I'm serious, we both misinterpreted what each other thought, and I really want don't what to lose what has been started."

"Me either." Hermione smiled happily, and stood up from her sitting position to face Ron. "So what now?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm thinking that once the storm fades down and we get out of here, maybe… maybe we could go out on a date."

"Oh… wow I never actually thought of that. Yes a date would be great."

Hermione could not help but give a laugh of happiness, and then she threw herself onto Ron for a hug.

"You know what, enough with the hugs." Ron said and pulled Hermione off of his shoulders.

"Wha-"

But he pulled her back in for a kiss.

Hermione melted into Ron and the kiss, and wrapped her arms back around his shoulders, around his neck. Ron's hands settled around Hermione's waist. After a moment the pair pulled away.

"Wow, who would have thought you could kiss Ron." Hermione was all smiles, and so was Ron.

"Same for you Hermione, of course that was determined awhile back, but to be sure, we should try that again."

"Ok…" Which was all Hermione could muster before Ron kissed her again.

Harry and Ginny watched Ron and Hermione from nearby, and they were all smiles too, for a short time though.

"Uh, I never thought I'd see my brother kissing a girl." Ginny said.

"Oh, Ginny weren't you the one who just said "they could make so much happier." Harry attempted a girl voice.

"Harry, don't ever do that again, but still; yes they do make each other happy, but I just want you to think for a second. My best friend, my brother, your best friends are snogging."

"Yeaaahhhh. Now would be a time to intervene." Harry started to walk away, but Ginny grabbed him by the arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Harry no, let them have there moment."

"Jeez girl would you make up your mind?"

"Well your were just going to interrupt to me Mr. 'overprotective' like Ron, and I know Hermione will not like that. Trust me, six overprotective brothers never go away."

"Ok, well them, we will let them have there moment, and we will have one away from them."

"What?" Ginny was confused.

"Who says Ron and Hermione are the only ones that get too snog."

Harry circled Ginny around him, and then took her back into the other room. He now understood what Ginny meant. It would be weird for him to be snogging his best friend's sister, while his best friend was snogging someone else in the same room.

**Ok next chapter, they'll do there strip game, but it won't be poker. I just could not do all that stuff with the poker, but I came up with something. Please leave a review, and I'll post ch3 soon. Thanks, Kailei.**


	3. Chapter 3

Those reviews make me smile, thanks!

Chapter 3

Once Ron and Hermione made up with each other, they went back to join Harry and Ginny. All equally bored but Ginny and Ron really wanted to play strip poker; but considering the problems they just had, poker was out of the question, but a different strip game was not.

"…I learned this from my cousins, but the most I ever stripped was shoes and jewelry." Said Hermione.

"Ok so it sounds simple enough, I'm in." Ron said with excitement.

The game was very simple. Two dice, with total number of twelve. The number you get on the red dice you keep, the number you get on the green dice you give to one or all the other players. When someone gets a total of twelve they have to strip.

"So who wants to go first?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go!" Ginny reached into the middle of the table and grabbed the dice. Harry smiled as he watched her go for the dice. Was it weird that almost everything Ginny did make Harry smile, he was not sure but found every second he spent with her getting better and better.

Ginny made a grip around the dice as she shook em', then arched her arm out let the dice fly onto the table. A four and a six rolled out.

"Ok then, I keep the four and let's go… two for three. Two for you…" Ginny pointed to Harry. "Two for you…" then to Ron, and lastly Hermione. "And two for you also.

"…I like this game."

"And yet we have not even been playing for a whole minute Gin." Harry responded, and grabbed the dice to take his turn.

"Six to Ginny, five stays with me."

"A little anxious aren't we Harry?" Ginny was now at ten points.

"Oh, now it's just hitting me that I might see my sister without clothes."

"Hey, same her Ron, it's no prize for me."

"It's a prize for me." Harry said, with yet another one of his smiles.

"Ok, how bout I go?" Hermione grabbed the dice for a quick roll." She rolled a two on green, and six on red.

"Hmmm, well… one too Ginny; and the other too Harry, your turn Ron."

Ron grabbed the dice, and rolled a two and a three."

"Ok, so that's three for me, sorry little sister I'll advert my eyes; one for Ginny, and one for Hermione."

Ginny smirked at Ron, and then started to go for her shirt; as soon as she did Ron started to turn away. Ginny started to laugh.

"You are so easy Ron, it's so funny." Ginny hands moved down too her feet, and she removed a ballet style flat shoe from her feet. She held up the black shoe for the others to see, and then dropped it to the floor.

"And it's back to me."

Ginny rolled a five and six, and she got to give out her six.

"All six to Ron."

Now Harry was about to get the game going, he rolled a three and a one. The three on red, and gave the one too Ron.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all erupted into laughter

"I guess… Ron was not taking this very seriously." Hermione said in between laughs.

"Well, Ron, your turn." Harry said.

"Don't get too cocky, because you get another shoe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The game continued on, and everyone was having a good time. Ginny had given up her other shoe and her shirt, Hermione lost both shoes and socks, Ron took away both shoes, and Harry kept his shoes and took off his shirt.

"…one for Ron and the other will go to Hermione." Harry finished.

Ron looked at Hermione with a goofy grin on his face

"Ok Hermione, make this interesting."

Hermione started to go for her shirt, and suddenly Ron stopped smiling.

"_I'm going to see Hermione… shirtless."_

For most men, it is enjoyable too see women shirtless, but Ron had never thought of Hermione in that way till now, and he did not want too make Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"Hermione wait-"

Hermione did not even hesitate too take off her shirt for she wore a tank-top underneath.

"You ok Ron?" Asked Hermione

"Yeah, I just don't want you too feel uncomfortable."

"That's… sweet, but who knows, you are probably going to see me shirtless in the near future."

It was weird, it was like Ron and Hermione were back to the friend 'thing', sure Ron would probably see her shirtless sometime in the near future of there relationship, but they were not even calling each other boyfriend or girlfriend yet.

"_Relationships are hard." _Hermione thought.

Hermione was widely known as a smart woman, and she always seemed too have the answers for almost anything, but being a girlfriend to Ron, would take it's course; but putting that all aside, it always made her feel better that she had Ron in her life.

It was like never ending awkward silence for the two couples.

"Ok you two, no public display's of affection in front of me." Ginny broke the silence, but not much of changing the subject.

"Well as long as I see none of that with Harry, then you won't with Hermione." Ron said in a serious tone.

Hermione buried her face in her hand, trying to hide her face which was turning red.

"Ok, back to the game." Harry said.

Hermione took her hands away from her face, as the redness faded away, and then wrapped her hands around her fore-arms.

"And now I'm cold."

"You think your cold, at least you have a shirt on." Ginny responded. Her arms where wrapped around her chest which was covered by a black bra. She was covering herself more for Ron's benefit, it was not exactly something that he wanted see; she even thought that Harry would stare, but he was like a perfect Gentleman and when he stared, he stared at her pretty face.

"Ok, let's just concentrate on the game." Ron really did not want to go down that road with his sister.

Or so he thought

"Ginny it's your turn."

Ginny released one arm from her chest, and grabbed the dice for a quick roll.

"Okay, two sixes."

"I'll go with the two-for-three again."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now tied with the same amount of points, Ginny was in the lead, but that was not a good thing.

"Hermione it's your turn."

Hermione rolled a six and a three; she had to keep the three, and gave four to Ron, and the last two went too Ginny.

Now things were getting good

Ron was next and he rolled a five and a one.

"Ok, I keep the one, and-"

"Go easy on me Ron, I only got about three more things I can take off."

Ginny said it like it was, even though she gets excited with they type of game they were playing, she was just felt very uncomfortable.

"_I can always stop, if things go too far." _

Ron was really taking Ginny's words into account, out of all their older brother, Ron was the most protective.

"Well I'll give all five to Harry."

Harry and Ginny were now tied with the same number of points, Ron was one point below them, and Hermione had an even smaller number. Hermione was very good at the game, and basically got to sit back and relax.

Now it was back to Harry's turn, he grabbed the dice and gave them a good shake before rolling em' onto the table. He rolled a three for keeps, and his two went to Ron. Ginny took her turn next; rolling a set of fours.

"_Damn, now I have too take my jeans off, it's ok Ginny you can do this, but that's where it will end."_

"Ok then, four to Hermione, and I'll-"

"Ginny if you want too stop-" Harry was more worried about her than Ron, but it was just a game.

"No it's ok, got to take a couple chances in life, but this is where the game ends for me."

Ginny stood away from the table and slowly took her jeans off. She felt an immediate wave of cold. She wrapped her arms around shoulder, and turned back around. Ron was quick too look away and she could feel Harry's eyes on her, but as before he just stared at her face. Hermione was feel some sympathy for her, but was also glad that was not her.

"Ok, whose turn is now?" Ginny sat back down as she spoke.

"That would be me." Ron looked back into Ginny's direction and grabbed the dice; it was going to be a long night.

**Ok please be honest with your review for this ch. In my opinion I feel like re-writing it, I'm not sure if I like it. Also I have stuff done for the future of this story, but if you have any ideas, I would greatly appreciate it. (Credit would not be lost) I'm always open to suggestion and ideas. So please leave a review and ch4 will be posted soon.**

**Thanks, Kailei**


	4. Chapter 4

A thanks to my ch3 reviewers **kyrandiana, Natyx00k, Amaherst, Tina101, Rotang007 (there is bit more stripping), and Puppylove1993 (H/G will make out, in future ch). If I missed anyone, I hope I did not, thanks again.**

Chapter four

Ron rolled a six and a three, he had to keep the six and he gave one to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

Hermione took her turn with a four and a one.

"Ok two for Ron, one for Harry, and the last one to Ginny." Hermione nodded her head back and forth as she thought out the possibilities in her head, she was really having fun with this game.

"Ok, your turn Harry."

Harry grabbed the dice and shook them inside of his enclosed fist.

"What is it with shaking the dice?' Ron asked.

"It's something muggles do, and that way you don't roll the same number every time." Harry responded.

Harry released the dice with a pair of ones.

"Ooh, snake eyes." Said Ginny

"Yeah and you get the other half." Harry pointed to Ginny, Ginny looked to Harry with a wicked yet fun look on her face before grabbing the dice away from him; she then imitated Harry's shaking method. She let the dice loose with a four and a three for keeps.

"Hmmmm… three for Harry."

Ginny looked back to Harry again but this time she was smirking

"And the last one for Hermione."

"Yeah, it maybe three for me Gin, but now we are tied." Harry said.

"You two are weird sometimes." Ron said.

"Well at least we have fun!" Ginny responded.

"I can't wait to see you and Hermione all weird." Harry said to Ron.

"Who says we are going to be weird." Hermione added into the conversation.

"Yeah that's right." Ron said in a soft kid like voice.

"Yeah, and it's your turn."

Hermione did want to get too distracted from the game, especially considering they were stuck in Grimmauld place through out the rest of night without much too do, she just wanted to keep busy.

Ron picked up the dice and decided to go with Harry's shaking method also.

"I get to keep the two, and… and all six to Hermione."

Now Hermione was at twelve points, it would be her turn to strip.

Ron could see Hermione bite her lip out of the corner of his eye, but he could not tell of she was thinking.

"That means it's your turn to-"

"I know Harry please don't be so scared for me." Hermione was now being sarcastic.

Before now know one would have thought of Hermione playing this game, but there were a lot of things they still did not know about her, and she was sick of them always worrying about her anymore.

"I'll go with my second top." Hermione quickly pulled off her black top, but she donned a white bra.

"Shake and roll Harry." And with her final word she gave the dice too Harry, and he did just that, and was having luck with double numbers now.

"A pair of fours, well Ron your up next."

Harry's four put Ron at twelve.

"Ok." Ron stood straight of from the table and removed his red colored shirt.

"Wow Ron, looking good." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Ron responded.

"No seriously, do you workout?"

Ginny broke out into laughter

"Ron… ha… work-out, the closest thing that he gets to a workout is mom's spring cleaning." Ginny added.

"Ginny, he looks good…"

Ron did not have six pack abs, but he was toned and looked really good.

"…even better than Viktor."

"VIKTOR, you are comparing me to that twit!"

Harry was now laughing, yes sometimes Ron jealousy of Viktor Krum was annoying, but at times like this it was simply funny.

"And how do you know what Viktor looks like with his shirt off?"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT! First you really need to get out of your grudge for hating Viktor, he is a friend, and I spent sometime with him a few summers back where we went swimming. Ron you are the one that need to stop comparing yourself to Viktor, you have things that he does not."

"Yeah, like acceptance to Auror School and training." Ginny said.

"No way, Ron that is spectacular!" Harry said.

"Ron, wow! That is so great!"

"Yeah just found out, I'll attend after I do my seventh year at Hogwarts."

Ron's jealously was slowly dieing away

Hermione very much wanted to say that having something to do with being an Auror was something that Viktor did not have, but everyone was so happy; no way she going to ruin the moment.

"I'm so proud of you Ron." Hermione engulfed Ron in a hug, and then ended it with a kiss on his cheek.

Ron was now all smiles

"I got myself a girlfriend, and upcoming Auror training, my life could not be any better; wait I'm still hungry."

"Ron, you will always be the one to say something silly, don't lose that."

In the past Hermione would reply to Ron's silly words with a sarcastic comment, but she was going to try less of that now.

"Well if you're hungry, how about we make the girls some dinner?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you cook?" Ginny was now being sarcastic.

"Yeah, it was kind of a part of my enslavement with the Dursley's, but I have my wand.'

"You have your wand, hey more power to yuh, just don't ask me to cook."

"That's true, mom had the simplest cooked recipe, and with her wand and without her wand, she's not the best cook."

"Yeah I hate cooking."

"And yet I still ask myself how one can screw up cookies." That would be a memory Ron would never let Ginny forget.

"Ok Ron. Let's go." Harry grabbed his shirt put it back on.

"You were serious Harry?"

"Yes, let's get a move on; I think I can hear your stomach."

Ron put his shirt back on also, and followed Harry out of the room

"I never thought you'd be a bad cook Ginny, considering how much your mom cooks?" Hermione started up a conversation.

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid to hear it either. I really hate cooking; though if Harry wants to cook for me, then I think I could get ust to that."

"The way you say that, are you thinking ahead into future?"

"Surprisingly I'm not; I'm so happy with Harry right now, I'm just glad he is in my life, and that he wants to be with me."

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if Harry and Ron were not in it."

"I wonder Harry in that way sometimes."

"Well you should not, he's crazy about you."

Ginny smiled

"I'm serious, I remember back to the final battle with Voldemort; you were dueling with Bellatrix, and Harry saw that you barely avoided the killing curse, instead continuing on to what he needed to do, he wanted to help you."

"But my mom joined in."

"Yeah, and killed Bellatrix, I was amazed."

"I was too, but I wish she didn't."

"Why, your mom helped defeat someone who was second best next to Voldemort, that has got too make you feel good."

"It does, but I wish she didn't."

"Ok, what if your mom did not join in and Harry did want to help you; what would have you done then?"

"I would have killed her, with the killing curse."

**I know some great cliff hangar, but I ended it here more for cliffhanging on Hermione's benefit; you know because of her fear of 'avada kedavra'. So please leave and review and ch5 will be up soon. Thanks, Kailei.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews for ch4!

A/n: Now I know my previous ch's were fun and a bit humorous, but this ch is not very fun. It's basically Hermione and Ginny talking about some things.

Chapter 5

"Ginny no. There is no way you would have done that?" Hermione could not believe what she was hearing.

"How do you know that I wouldn't have, if you even knew some of the things I did my sixth year at school."

"Ginny, I just can't see you killing someone; I was shocked that your mom even did that."

"Hermione, I know my mom jumped in there and defeated Bellatrix because of me, sometimes I wonder if she just did that because I was underage and did not want me to do anything, but she also wanted to protect me."

"It's a parents job to protect there children."

"I know that, but I wanted to kill Bellatrix, I hated her and I also wanted to prove that I'm not weak; Ever since my first year at Hogwarts with Tom, it was like my mom was babying me, and I hated that. I was not fragile, and when I was dueling with Bellatrix I felt less sheltered, but again I was held back."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing from Ginny. Hermione knew that if her parents were witches they probably would have done the same thing that Molly Weasley did for her daughter. Though Hermione had never been through what Ginny had been through, she should have seen it though. Ginny was one of her best friends, and in the past six years since the chamber she had never seen Ginny struggle with the aftermath of it all. She went on with her life.

"Ginny did you ever tell your mom thanks for what she did?"

"No, I don't have too because she is my mom."

"See what I mean. I can understand how you do not want to be held back, but remember what you just said, she is your mom; she loves you, she takes care of you, protects you, plus you're her only daughter so that has to make you feel special."

"Your right about being the only girl in my family, it was special, even though I was the youngest, with six older brothers."

"Who also protect you."

"Yeah but now that would be five brothers."

It was silence for a rare moment. It was very hard to talk about Fred. It was a subject that was very tough for Ginny and her family. Everyone dealt with death in there own ways. Ginny was sad with Fred's death, but did not show much emotion over it; not even shedding a tear at his funeral. Throughout her life she was so used to saying 'six" brothers, it would take a little time to say five.

"Surprisingly I think Fred would be in agreement with me now, he was actually my role model when it came to independence, and of course George."

"Yeah you can't have one without the other, Fred will be greatly missed." Hermione said. "If you ever want to talk ab---"

"Can we please talk about something else?"

Truth is Ginny, wanted to avoid talking about Fred because it might make her cry, and she did not want to do that. She put up a strong front for the rest of her family so she could help them, and she was not about to lose that.

"I'm glad to see that you and Ron finally got your act together."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Hermione come on, since the day the two of you met, it's been like a never ending dance for the two of you."

"Dance Ginny come on."

"Let's see, the bickering, the fights, you doing his homework…"

"Well I'd do the same thing for you and Harry, but I would not do it all. Sometimes those boys just need to read book, never know what they might learn."

"You stay up all night to help Ron cram for a test, his jealously of Viktor, his protectiveness of you, and all in all your friendship."

"Up until recently, or last year recently I never saw it that way; I never thought that I would call Ron my boyfriend. Though I pursued that type ofrelationshipwhen Ron did not, I also thought about itbefore the "pursuit"; cause Ron, well he's my friend and I would not want to lose a friend if something were ever to go wrong in a relationship."

"Things can always go wrong, but if you don't take a chance at something you may lose out on something great. I know when Harry broke up with me I was not all sad, andbefore Bill's wedding I made sure that he had someone too come back too, and now we are happy together."

"I have always been happy with Ron!"

Hermione and Ginny just stared at each other with bright smiling faces, actually being stuck in Grimmauld Place just made them happier, as long as they were with Ron and Harry.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I needed to save stuff for later chapters and did not want to do a big chapter, where the characters are just talking. Next ch will have Ron and Harry talk, then ch after that the four will be back together.Also the thing about Ginny not crying at a funeral, that comesfrom me, I've been to three funerals and have never cried. Well I know one of my genres says romance but there has not been much of that, but there will be romance in later chapters. Please leave a review and ch6 will be up soon. Thanks, Kailei.**


End file.
